Twilight breaking dawn new end
by Munise Taskan
Summary: As long as Renesmee can remember she stayed with Jacob. All that she knew about her parents was that they had left her in a forest and never came back, but what happens when Renesmee finds out the truth about her parents and stands eye to eye with their murderer. Will she kill him or let the past in the past and move on?


Door: Munise, Sharon, Mick; Francis

Twilight breaking dawn new end

Love is something that has existed for centuries, it's an indescribable feeling. Loads say that it eventually brings you more pain than love itself and that it's not worth it, but even after all the things I have been through I still believe that love is worth it.

The Volturi had made their decision Renesmee was a threat for the human race and vampires. She could no longer live with us. Was Alice right after all? Would Renesmee have a future without me and Edward being a part of it? I knew what I had to do, but was I ready for it? Was I ready to say goodbye to my most precious thing in the whole world. I had no choice if she would stay here things would get worse. Emotionless I looked at Jacob and gestured to him that it was time for him to take Renesmee and leave this place, to give her a safer life than we could right now. Quickly I put Renesmee on Jacob, after which I looked at her for a short moment.

" I know that this is hard, but promise me that you will always stay with Jacob. He can teach you everything about the werewolves and the vampires. Don't forget that we will always love you no matter what happens." I said as I held her hand for the last time.

10 years later

"We are almost there." Jacob said.

" Do you still not want to tell me where we are heading to?" I asked curiously.

We had been on the way for days, but he never told me a thing about where we were going to. I just could not wait any longer.

"If I tell you it will not be a surprise anymore". He said while smiling to me.

Ever since I was little I have been with Jacob. He thought me everything about the werewolves and the vampires. I had never known my parents, Jacob told me that he found somewhere in a forest crying and all alone, and that he took care of me ever since that moment as if I was very valuable to him.

"There we are, this is it."

"A house?"

"Not just a house. You remember the story I told you about your parents?"

"Yes, that they left me all alone in a forest. Why?"

"I think it is time for you to know."

"Know what?"

"Let's head inside first." He said hesitatingly.

Soon we walked through the door to the inside of the house. I couldn't believe my eyes the house was so beautiful, but what had it to do with my parents. I followed Jacob to the living room after which we sat down on the couch.

" I will be right back". He said calmly after which he went upstairs.

Moments later he came back with a box in his hands. He put the box on the table after which he took the lid off from it.

" Your parents were the bravest people I knew. They would do anything for your safety."

"Wait you knew my parents? I thought they left me in the forest?"

"Your mom and dad had no choice Renesmee it was them or you. If they had the choice they would have stayed with you, but it was too dangerous for you. They wanted you dead." He said slowly and a bit hesitatingly.

"Who wanted me dead?"

"The Volturi a sort of very powerful Vampires who make a lot of decisions. Your parents…"

"My parents what Jacob! Tell me what happened to my parents!"

"You were so little. The vampires and werewolves had gathered together in the middle of the forest to prove the Volturi that you were no danger for the human race. They wanted to talk things out in a mature way instead of fighting."

"What happened then?"

"The Volturi did not believe them. In their opinion you still where a threat to the human race. Your parents and all the other vampires tried to change their mind. The Volturi they… they killed everyone who revolted against them. Your parents were one of the many people who did not make it. I am so sorry Renesmee."

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to settle everything. I could not believe my eyes how could Jacob not tell me the truth this whole time. My parents had never left me. They had fought for my safety and future. Jacob took a couple of photos out of the box and put them on the table.

"Your mother had kept a few photos and stuff in this box so that you would still have a little piece of them with you. Renesmee know that they never wanted things to go this way. Believe me if I say that they would want to be here and to see you in real live, to see you grow up."

I don't care how much they would have wanted to be here. They are dead anyway, and that because of a couple of vampires who think they can do whatever they want to do.

"I want to go to them right now. I want to go to the Volturi." I said in a threatening tone.

" No Renesmee I cannot let you do that your mother …"

" They killed my parents Jacob my parents. You don not even know how I feel, you do not know how hard this is for me. You do not know what I am going through."

" What's your plan then, how do you want to do it? Tell me Renesmee you can't just go to them and start a fight. I don't want to lose you too Renesmee."

" Okay no problem then I can always go on my own. I do not need you anyway."

Quickly I stood up while I walked to the front door and stepped outside. I just wanted to open the door of the car when Jacob grabbed me by my upper arm.

" I will go with you under one condition." He said while staring deep into my eyes.

"We are only going to talk with them. Nothing else. Promised?

I hesitated for a short moment, but eventually everything was better than going on my own. With big reluctance I nodded.

The journey was long. They whole car ride we barley spoke to each other. Finally after what looked like hours of traveling we arrived at our destination Italy the place where the Volturi was located.

"Renesmee do not run so fast or they will find out that we are here. "

I didn't care about anything, the only thing I could think about right know was the fact that my parents died to protect me. Now it was my turn to fight for them to show the Volturi that they could not get away with this. Superfast I walked through the halls and went downstairs where I saw a group of vampires standing in a corner talking to each other.

"Renesmee." Jacob said wile gasping.

"Well well well look who we have got here. If that is not the half vampire half human girl and I see you brought the werewolf with you." Aro said laughing.

" What brings you here?" He said while he came a little closer to us.

Immediately all the other vampires stood behind Aro in defense.

"Aro should we?" Asked one of the vampires behind Aro.

" Let them talk, afterwards we can always decide what to do with them."

" I know what you did to my parents. How could you?"

" I believe that Jacob has already told you the story. You know Renesmee what happened to your parents is not my fault. If your parents just would have been a little more careful then..."

" You seriously think this is all the fault of my parents! Do you seriously think that you can talk yourself out of it. You are the person who killed them for having a half vampire half human child."

I could no longer keep my anger inside me. I so badly wanted to express my feeling on him. I wanted to show him how it felt to not have any parents, to for years think that they had left you while they were already dead. How could he blame my parents for their death? He had to feel the pain they felt when they died. He had feel how it is to leave all your precious things behind. I just wanted to take a step forward when Jake stopped me.

"Renesmee this is enough!" Jacob said while grabbing me by my hand.

"Let me go!" I said as I tried loosen my hands from his.

Not thinking straight I ran towards Aro, after which one of the vampires behind him quickly stood in front of Aro defending him. Less than a second later I felt a heavy punch in my stomach as if someone gave me a solid push without even touching me.

"Renesmee." Jacob said as he ran towards me.

"Renesmee are you all right?"

I see that the two of you get along pretty well. Your parents would have probably liked to see this close friendship if they were here." He said on a triggering tone.

"Renesmee let it go your parents would have never want this. He only wants to provoke you he knows your weak spot."

"You are not thinking clear right now Renesmee. Let it go you will get your revenge at him one day. We cannot win this battle on our own you know how it ended with your parents and they were in a very big group.

People often say that you have to leave the past in the past and close that door, but is that even possible. Is it possible to forgive Aro for what he did and leave my vengeful feelings behind? eventually I win nothing by killing Aro. It will not bring my parents back, how much I would even like to see him suffer for his actions.

I will never know what would have happened if Jacob didn't stop me that day. Maybe I would not be standing here right now.

The sun was shining through the trees on the balcony. I rested my arms on the rails of the balcony when Jacob walked beside me and looked at the sky.

"You know Jacob I have actually never thanked you for this amazing life that you have given me. Without you I maybe would not even be here right now, maybe I would not be able to tell all of this."

"You know Renesmee you look just like your mother she was always so determined and not afraid to do things and take risks and challenges. I am sure that if she would be standing here right now that she would laugh about this." He said while he looked me in the eyes.

From that moment on I knew that with Jacob by my side no one could hurt me and that I could do everything.


End file.
